


Marriage Discussions

by Aeshna_cyanea



Series: A Match Made In Hell [2]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Feelings, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 05:26:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14395254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeshna_cyanea/pseuds/Aeshna_cyanea
Summary: A week after their wedding, Maze and Lucifer talk about acceptable terms, future plans, and feelings.





	Marriage Discussions

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel to my story "Oh Lord, Bless This Union".

Lucifer slowly opened his eyes, and was greeted by the familiar sight of the bedroom ceiling in their hotel suite in Las Vegas. The room was dark, only faint traces of light making it past the heavy curtains. A quick glance at the clock on the nightstand showed that it was still quite early in the morning.  
  
He yawned and stretched luxuriously, relishing in the pull of muscles, the sensual slide of soft sheets against his naked skin, the few small twinges that bore testimony to last night’s activities. The memories made him smile as he turned onto his side to study the sleeping figure next to him. Mazikeen. His wife. The smile on his face widened into a grin.  
  
Even after a week, it still seemed surreal to him how much a spur of the moment decision to get married to his demon had changed their relationship. It shouldn’t have. Marriage was a human custom, meaningless for angels, demons, and the Devil. There was nothing truly binding about it, like with a blood oath. Nothing to ensure that the vows the couple made would be upheld, nothing that guaranteed punishment of a vow-breaker.  
  
Nothing except the will of the ones making the vows not to become foresworn.  
  
Well, humans put little enough value in their vows when they became inconvenient, but he was the Devil. His word was his bond. And Mazikeen too was a woman of her word, in her own way.  
  
They had promised each other forever, and neither of them would give that up willingly. Somehow, that little fact made all the difference.  
  
For perhaps the first time in his life, Lucifer felt truly happy and content. Somewhere deep inside him, something had unclenched, unwound, some dammed up tension which had always been there draining away. With this union with his demon, a missing piece had slotted into place.  
  
There were still things he was angry about, of course. He had not forgotten his father’s machinations, or his mother’s manipulation. And he was still determined to deal with them, to get his revenge. But now he knew that Maze was going to be right by his side through whatever may come.  
  
Not that she wouldn’t have been with him if they hadn’t gotten married. He was sure of that. Almost completely certain. But their marriage had somehow removed the last shred of doubt. And in doing so, it had also made him realize that it had not been doubt in his demon’s loyalty, but doubt in himself. He had already driven her to act against him once, and a tiny part of him had been afraid he’d do it again.  
  
That fear, that risk, was gone now. He had vowed to love, honor, and respect Mazikeen forever, and he was a man of his word. He would do everything in his power to keep those vows.  
  
A small movement beside him drew Lucifer’s attention back to Maze. He watched with a smile on his face as she slowly came awake. She yawned, and stretched her arms up over her head, her whole body moving with sensual grace as she tensed and relaxed various muscles. Finally, she opened her eyes, quickly scanning the room before her gaze settled on him.  
  
“Morning.” Her voice was slightly rough, giving it a purring quality Lucifer found highly attractive.  
  
“Good morning to you, too, my darling wife.”  
  
Maze arched an eyebrow. “Is this going to be a thing with you?”  
  
When Lucifer raised his own eyebrows in question, she elaborated: “Calling me your wife.”  
  
“You don’t like it?” There was more than a hint of a pout in his question.  
  
She shrugged. “I don’t know. It seems weird. Kind of old fashioned, don’t you think? ‘The wife’. Sounds like ‘housewife and mother’, and that’s _so_ not me.”  
  
This made him chuckle. “True.”  
  
“And it also sounds like I’m supposed to call you ‘my husband’. Do you want that?”  
  
He considered the question for several seconds. The thought of Maze introducing him to strangers as ‘my husband Lucifer’ made him smile. He was definitely looking forward to hearing that. But having her call him ‘my husband’ in general? ‘Thank you, my husband.’ Or perhaps even ‘Husband! Come here!’ …  
  
“No. You’re right, that is not us.” And yet he couldn’t help feeling a pang of disappointment.  
  
Maze picked up on it immediately. “Okay, what is it? Something about this is bothering you.”  
  
That got her a raised eyebrow. “You’re asking me to talk about my feelings?”  
  
She scowled at him, but did not let it go. “Only for you, Lucifer.”  
  
He smiled briefly at this, then shrugged. “I don’t really know, Maze. It’s just… I like the thought of introducing you as my wife, and of you introducing me as your husband.”  
  
A quick glance at her showed him that his demon was studying him thoughtfully.  
  
“You want to tell people that I belong to you.”  
  
“Yes. No.” Lucifer sighed again. “I want them to know that we belong to each other. I belong to you as much as you belong to me.”  
  
“Damn right you do. You may be the Lord of Hell, but in this marriage we’re equals.”  
  
“Yes. And I wouldn’t have it any other way.” He looked at her earnestly. “And not just in our marriage. You are my equal, Mazikeen. The only one who truly can say that.”  
  
But Maze shook her head. “You’re the Devil. You’re an archangel. You’re much more powerful than I am.”  
  
“So? What does that have to do with being my equal? I’m also taller than you, and you are more beautiful than I am, and much better with knives, and know far more about torture, and can come up with amazingly pleasurable things to do in the bedroom,  or anywhere else for that matter, that even I never would have thought of. And you’re much better at being a friend than me.” He reached out and gently stroked her cheek. “We’re different, but that doesn’t mean we can’t be equals.”  
  
“You really believe that?”  
  
“Yes, Maze.” He looked at her searchingly, and his expression fell. “But you don’t believe it.”  
  
His demon shrugged. “I don’t know. You’ve been my Lord for a long time, Lucifer.”  
  
“But that’s over! I released you from your vows. I don’t want you to be with me out of obligation!” The mere thought upset him more than he could put in words.  
  
“I’m not! I _chose_ to follow you out of Hell. I _chose_ to stay with you. And I chose to come here to Vegas with you, and to accept your proposal, and to go through with the whole wedding thing.” It was her turn to reach out and gently cup his cheek in her hand. “I married you because I wanted to. I chose you, Lucifer, just as much as you chose me. I’m exactly where I want to be.”  
  
He stared at her wide eyed for a second, and then pulled her into his arms and kissed her deeply.  
  
“I love you, Mazikeen.”  
  
Maze smiled. “I know.”  
  
When she didn’t say anything else, Lucifer pouted. “It’s customary to say it back, you know?”  
  
“Customary where, in sappy rom-coms? You know I don’t do the whole talking about your emotions thing.”  
  
“I know. I’m not good at it either. And I don’t expect you to go around proclaiming how you feel to all and sundry. But just between us, I think we should try to talk about them occasionally. Communication is important for a relationship.”  
  
“Linda told you that, didn’t she.”  
  
It was not a question. Lucifer answered anyway. “She did, yes. But she’s right. Perhaps, if we had talked more in the past, we could have avoided some of the pain we caused each other.”  
  
Maze pulled back, away from his touch, at the memories his words provoked. He took a deep breath. Time to practice what he preached.  
  
“And I apologize for not listening to you when you did try to talk with me. I promise I will be better about that from now on.”  
  
This admission got a definite reaction from his demon. She stared at him for a few seconds, shocked, and then relented.  
  
“Okay, fine. I’ll try to do the talking about emotions thing, but only in private. And only for you, Lucifer.”  
  
“Thank you, my darling.” He smiled as he looked at her expectantly. “So…”  
  
“So?”  
  
“Maze!”  
  
His demon laughed. “Alright, yes, I love you, too. Of course I love you. I wouldn’t have put up with you for millennia if I didn’t.” To her surprise, he looked shocked at this confession. “You know that, right?”  
  
“I… well, yes…,” Lucifer stuttered, then quickly recovered. “Yes, I know. Of course I know.” He smiled softly. “But I still like hearing you say it.”  
  
“I like hearing you say it, too.” Maze rolled her eyes when his smile widened into a smug grin. “But don’t expect me to get all sappy and say it all the time. I’m still a demon. And don’t you go all sappy and romantic on me, either. None of that hearts and flowers and candlelight dinners in cozy little restaurants stuff.”  
  
“But we used to have candlelight dinners in cozy little restaurants quite often in the past!” Lucifer protested.  
  
“Yes, but that was just because you like those sorts of places, and the ones you chose serve good food. It wasn’t some grand romantic gesture.”  
  
“So, does that mean I can continue to take you out for candlelight dinners as long as we both agree that there is absolutely nothing romantic about it?” Lucifer asked with a mischievous twinkle in his eyes.  
  
Maze shot him a dark look, but nodded. Grudgingly. She probably suspected him of trying to trick her into romance. Lucifer had to suppress a grin.  
  
“Excellent. In that case, I know exactly where we’re going tonight. Wonderful little place, only a few blocks from here, actually. Belongs to a lovely pair of women. Serena deals with the wait staff and runs the bar, and Francesca is the head cook. Her lasagna with wild mushrooms is fantastic. And the special spicy chocolate mousse is absolutely sinfully delicious. You’ll love it.”  
  
“Sounds like a good plan,” Maze agreed, smiling at his enthusiasm.  
  
Silence fell for a few moments before she spoke up again. “Look, about the whole husband/wife thing. I’m perfectly fine with you calling me your wife in front of others. And I like the idea of introducing you as my husband. It’s just, when I think about us, husband/wife are not how I picture us.”  
  
“I understand, my darling.” Lucifer gave her a reassuring smile. “I know what you mean. It doesn’t sound very _us_ , does it?”  
  
Maze nodded, relieved that he seemed to get it.  
  
“So, what would be a better term for us?” He looked at her expectantly.  
  
“How about partners?”  
  
There was more than a hint of challenge behind the word. Lucifer knew instantly what lay behind it.  
  
“Yes. You are my partner, Mazikeen. In every way.” His smile widened when his demon relaxed visibly. “Yes, partners is definitely more us than husband/wife. Still…,” he shared a look with his demon, “It doesn’t sound quite right for us, don’t you think? A bit too impersonal.”  
  
Maze shrugged, but her expression told him that she agreed with him. “What other terms are there, though?”  
  
“Mates?” Lucifer suggested.  
  
She scoffed. “With your accent, that makes us sound like a bunch of guys who like to hang out together swigging beer and watching football.”  
  
He laughed. “Well, there is nothing wrong with a good beer, and watching football can be entertaining. All those lovely, fit men…”  
  
He waggled his eyebrows, and Maze gave an appreciative hum and licked her lips. Yes, football players were something they both could appreciate.  
  
“What about soulmates?”  
  
She frowned. “Demon here. I don’t have a soul.”  
  
“I know. And you don’t need one. You are perfect without it, my darling Mazikeen.” Lucifer smiled as he watched her expression soften. “Leaving aside the technicalities, I do think the term soulmates is a good one for us. After all, what do humans mean by it? Two people who fit together, who know and understand each other. Who share beliefs and interests. That’s us, isn’t it?”  
  
“Not always.” The words were barely audible as Maze looked away.  
  
And there it was. The proverbial elephant in the room. The one subject they both had carefully avoided ever since leaving LA. To Lucifer’s surprise, Maze was the first to break the awkward silence. Though perhaps he shouldn’t have been surprised. His demon was in many ways braver than he himself.  
  
“Are we ever going to return to LA?”  
  
He sighed. “I don’t know, Maze. I really don’t know.” He gazed intently at her, willing her to meet his eyes again before he asked the question that was foremost on his mind. After a moment, she did. “Do you want to go back?”  
  
She shrugged. “I’ve got friends there.”  
  
Lucifer nodded. “The small human.”  
  
He knew his demon was still in touch with the child. The girl called her regularly every few days, and they often spent hours chatting with each other. He hadn’t been able to resist eavesdropping, and had been astonished to find that it wasn’t just the kid chattering away at Maze. His demon was taking an active interest in the little urchin’s daily activities, asking about various things from problems with school bullies to homework assignments to the latest developments in some tv shows they both appeared to like.  
  
What’s more, Maze was also telling the spawn things, mostly funny anecdotes about things that had happened during their travels. He’d noted with a certain amount of unease that the child seemed always eager to hear about his demon dealing forcefully with thugs, or interrogating recalcitrant sources of information. Really, the bloodthirsty little terror was far too enthusiastic about those stories for Lucifer’s peace of mind. And of course Maze relished in sharing all the gory details.  
  
His demon’s voice drew him out of his contemplations.  
  
“Yes. And also Linda. And…,” she trailed off, reluctant to mention the one name that was on both their minds.  
  
“The Detective.” Lucifer sighed again.  
  
“Yes. She’s a friend too. Sort of. Though I guess that will be over once she finds out about us.”  
  
He frowned. “You really think she will stop being your friend just because you and I are back together?”

Somehow, the idea that the Detective would do that disappointed him.  
  
Maze scoffed. “I’m not sure we’re friends now. Once she finds out I married you, she’s definitely going to have a fit.”  
  
“What do you mean, you’re not sure if you are friends? You are living together!”  
  
“She only agreed to that because she couldn’t find a place she could afford on her own. And Linda and Ellen both told her it was a good idea.”  
  
“Ellen? Who is Ellen?” The name was completely unfamiliar to him.  
  
“You know, that chick who works with Chloe. Short, annoyingly perky, has a nasty habit of hugging everyone. Great fan of your dad.”  
  
Lucifer’s expression cleared. “Ah. Miss Lopez. Her first name is Ella, not Ellen.”  
  
“Whatever.” Maze shrugged. “Anyway, she and Linda persuaded Decker that sharing an apartment with me was the best solution for her problems. And I’m pretty sure that they only managed to persuade her because she was drunk. So yeah, we’re roommates, and we’ve been getting along, more or less, but I don’t know if we’re really friends. Definitely not like Linda and Trix.”  
  
Lucifer smirked at the ‘more or less’. He could still remember the Detective’s various complaints about her new roommate. Though, to his surprise, the two women and the child had seemed to get along quite well, all things considered.  
  
Maze’s explanation did bring a question to his mind which he had been wondering about for a while.  
  
“Why did you want to move in with her, then? You could have easily afforded a place of your own.”  
  
The question clearly made her uncomfortable. She avoided his gaze, her lips pressed tightly together as if to keep herself from saying something. Lucifer was resigning himself to not getting an answer when she spoke: “I didn’t want to move in with her.”  
  
“Then why-“  
  
His demon interrupted him with a sharp gesture and a glare. Some sort of inner struggle seemed to be going on, because she stayed silent for a few seconds. Finally, she took a deep breath, made a grimace, and continued.  
  
“When I moved out, I didn’t want to live alone. After all the millennia with you, I guess I’d gotten so used to living with someone that I didn’t like the idea of suddenly being on my own again.”  
  
She twitched a shoulder in a hint of a shrug, her lips pursed, a frown on her face. Lucifer could read the signs. His demon was annoyed at what she perceived to be a weakness. He stayed silent, knowing that anything he said was likely to ruffle proverbial feathers.  
  
“I asked Linda if I could move in with her, but she didn’t think that would be a good idea. She thought it would be better for me to find my own place. Better for our friendship, too, she said.” A smirk curved up the corners of Maze’s mouth. “I’m pretty sure she was right there. I know I drove her crazy the few days I was staying with her.”  
  
This admission made Lucifer laugh. He could easily picture Maze driving his therapist up the wall with her little idiosyncrasies. Living with a demon was not for the faint of heart. Personally, he had always enjoyed it, finding most of her quirks amusing and endearing, even after millennia. He had missed her presence in his life since she had moved out, and was happy to have her back.  
  
“So, since Linda didn’t want me to move in with her, I decided to move in with my other friend.”  
  
Lucifer frowned. “But you just said you and the Detective aren’t friends.”  
  
Maze rolled her eyes. “I’m not talking about Decker. I’m talking about Trix. She’s my other best friend. But since apparently small humans like her aren’t allowed to just move in with their friends, I had to put up with her mother, too.”  
  
He stared at her incredulously for a second. “You mean the only reason why you became roommates with the Detective is because you actually wanted to live with her spawn?”  
  
“Yep.” Maze nodded, then arched an eyebrow at him. “What, why did you think I was doing it? Because I had suddenly developed a burning desire to have her lecture me about housework, and appropriate behavior when her spawn is present?”  
  
“Well, er… actually, I did wonder if maybe…,” he trailed off, unwilling to admit just what dark suspicions he had occasionally entertained.  
  
Unfortunately for him, his demon did know him quite well. “You thought I was trying to get into her pants before you did.”  
  
Lucifer nodded sheepishly. Maze just shook her head, but there was a hint of a smile in her voice. “Typical. You really have a one track mind.”  
  
“But it’s such a fun track!” He grinned, reaching out and trailing a finger from her shoulder along her collarbone to the hollow of her throat, only to have his hand slapped away. “Maze!”  
  
She only glared at him. “No distractions. I want to know if we’re ever going to go back to LA.”  
  
“Maze-” She arched an eyebrow at him. Lucifer sighed. “If you want to go back, then we’ll go back.”  
  
“But you don’t want to.”  
  
“I don’t know. I really don’t, Maze. I’m not just trying to avoid the issue.” He ran a hand through his hair, frustrated.  
  
His demon nodded. “Okay. Why don’t you want to go back?”  
  
Lucifer stared at her. “Seriously?”  
  
That got him an eye roll. “Yes, seriously. Okay, Decker is there, and you’ve learnt that she is a literal miracle from your father. I get that you hate how he used her to manipulate you, that you’re worried about just what her purpose is. But LA is a big city. You can easily avoid her. And you do have other friends there. Well, Linda, at least. And what about all the people working for you? What about LUX, the penthouse, your home? Are you going to let your daddy and his manipulations take all that away from you?”  
  
“No!”  
  
She smirked at his angry exclamation. This was the devil she knew and loved. The one who got angry at being made a pawn, and who used his anger to fight back. Her smirk turned into a frown when Lucifer deflated again.  
  
“I don’t want to let him take all that from me. But…”  
  
“But what?” Maze asked sharply.  
  
Wordlessly, Lucifer reached for her, pulling her close, clinging to her with an air of desperation that made the hairs at the back of her neck stand up.  
  
“Lucifer, what is it? What are you afraid of?”  
  
“I love you, Maze. You’re the best thing that has ever happened to me.”  
  
Confusion filled her. “I know. And I love you. What does that have to do with going back to LA?”  
  
She felt him shudder in her arms.  
  
“The Detective. She came between us before. If we go back, if I see her again, what’s to say it won’t happen again?”  
  
“Easy. I say it. I won’t let that happen again. And you won’t, either.” Maze pulled back just enough to look into Lucifer’s eyes. “You promised me forever, and I am going to hold you to that promise.”  
  
He smiled tremulously, and kissed her.  
  
“My darling Maze. Always there to protect me.” A deep sigh escaped him as he drew back just enough to look at her. “But I don’t know if you can protect me from this. My feelings for the Detective…”  
  
“You’re in love with her.” Maze’s tone was carefully neutral.  
  
“I love you!”  
  
“I know. I believe you. But you’re also in love with her.”  
  
He nodded miserably. “I don’t want to be. Not anymore. Not now. But if we go back and I see her again, the feelings will be right there, and I don’t know if I can stop them.”  
  
“You can’t.” At his horrified look, she went on, “we can’t control what emotions we have. But we can control how we deal with them, how we act on them.”  
  
That got her another tremulous smile. “More wisdom from Dr. Linda?”  
  
Maze nodded. “She says I shouldn’t beat people up just because they made me angry. She says violence is not the solution.” She scowled at that. “I still say it’s a solution that works for me.”  
  
Lucifer laughed. “My little demon.”  
  
He was silent for a moment, becoming thoughtful. “You really think it’s that easy? You think, if we go back to LA, I will be able to just not act on my feelings for the Detective?”  
  
“I didn’t say it would be easy. But yes, I do think you can do it.” She looked at him with a grave seriousness that didn’t quite fit her choice of words. “Lucifer, you are the most stubborn, pig-headed son of a bitch I know. If I could stop myself from starting a bar brawl on that night out with the others, you can stop yourself from falling into your father’s trap.”  
  
He raised an inquiring eyebrow. “You lot did get into a bar brawl, though. I distinctly remember both you and the Detective admitting it.”  
  
“Yes, we did. But it wasn’t me who started it.”  
  
“Then who did?”  
  
“That skanky, jealous girlfriend of the guy Chlo wanted to question.”  
  
“Ah.” Lucifer nodded in understanding.  He knew his demon. It was easy enough to provoke your opponent into starting the fight. “And on your side? Who got that woman to throw the first punch?”  
  
A broad smirk spread over Maze’s face. “Linda. She went all psychological on the skank, and then called her a raging bitch.” Her tone made it clear that she approved wholeheartedly.  
  
Lucifer’s eyebrows shot up. “Really? The good doctor did that? I’m impressed.”  
  
“Yeah. Now if only she’d agree to let me teach her how to fight. I’ve offered, but she always turns me down. She claims she’d be no good at it, even though I told her it’s only a matter of training. But she won’t listen.” Maze pouted, clearly put out by her friend’s recalcitrance.  
  
“Too bad, I’d love to watch the two of you get all up close and personal with each other,” Lucifer leered.  
  
His demon hummed in agreement, biting her lip at the mental image he’d conjured up.  
  
“Maybe I should have a word with her when we get back?”  
  
Maze looked at him, hope mingling with surprise. “ _When_ we get back?”  
  
Lucifer smiled and nodded. “I told you, darling. If you want to go back, we will. And you clearly do want to return to LA and see your friends again.”  
  
“You’re really okay with that?”  
  
“I am, yes. And you are right. I have things, and people, in LA that I don’t want to give up either.” He pulled her close once again. “And since you think I can handle the situation with the Detective, I really want to live up to that.”  
  
“Lucifer-,” Maze started to protest, but he interrupted her immediately.  
  
“Mazikeen. I want to do this. And I am counting on you to help me, and remind me of my promises.”  
  
“I will. And I will help you, in any way that I can.”  
  
“Thank you, my darling.”  
  
He kissed her once again, and when the kiss ended Maze curled up against his side, resting her head on his shoulder with a contented sigh. They lay there in silence for a while, content to enjoy each other’s presence.  
  
Lucifer let his mind wander over their recent conversation, and promptly stumbled across one little bit he had not really registered before.  
  
“Maze? Did you call my mother a bitch just now?”  
  
His demon raised her head and gave him a look. “Are you trying to claim she isn’t a bitch?”  
  
“Not at all. If anything, I don’t think the word does her justice.” He grinned at her huff of agreement. “But you might want to remember that she is your mother-in-law now.”  
  
“Ugh!” Maze’s face twisted into a grimace of disgust. “But I married you! Not her!”  
  
Lucifer shuddered. “Now there’s a mental image I really could have done without.”  
  
“Oops.” His demon did not sound at all concerned or regretful about the mental anguish she had inflicted.  
  
“Unfortunately, my darling, when you married me you automatically got saddled with my family, too.”  
  
That elicited a deep groan, making him chuckle.  
  
Maze thought for a moment, then looked at him hopefully. “Can I divorce your family and just keep you?”  
  
“Oh, if only it were that simple. I’d love to divorce my family.” He sighed wistfully. “Well, one or two of my siblings aren’t too bad, but the rest…”  
  
He broke off and raised an eyebrow when Maze gave another deep groan. “Oh, come on, Maze. Just because I don’t hate every last member of my family-“  
  
“It’s not that. It’s Amenadiel.”  
  
“What about him?” Lucifer asked with a frown.  
  
“He’s my brother-in-law now, isn’t he?”  
  
“Well yes, naturally. What about it?” He was still confused.  
  
Maze buried her face in her pillow and groaned again. “I’ve had sex with my brother-in-law. When did my life turn into a soap opera?”  
  
“Don’t you think you’re being just a tad over-dramatic, my darling?”  
  
Lucifer held up his hands in a defensive gesture as Maze glared daggers at him. For a moment, he worried that she might actually pull her real ones out and stab him. “I’m just saying, it’s not like he was your brother-in-law when the two of you had sex.”  
  
She continued to scowl at him, but grudgingly nodded in acknowledgement of this undeniable fact.  
  
“And it’s not like you’re planning on doing it again, right?”  
  
This question got him a pointedly raised eyebrow. “Are you expecting me to become monogamous?”  
  
“Certainly not! I wouldn’t dream of such a thing!” Lucifer smiled when his demon visibly relaxed. “I’d just prefer it if you would not be having sex with my siblings in the future.”  
  
She scoffed. “No need to worry. I’m definitely not going to waste another second on that ass. And I’m not interested in any of your other siblings, either.”  
  
“Good. That’s good.”  
  
A deep sigh escaped him. Maze rolled her eyes at his obvious relief, making Lucifer smile deprecatingly.  
  
“So, are there any people you would prefer me not to have sex with?”  
  
He held his breath as she thought for a moment before replying, “No.”  
  
Lucifer stared at her in surprise. He had been sure that there would be at least one person…  
  
“Really? Are you sure?” The words were out of his mouth before he could stop himself. They got him another eye roll.  
  
“Yes, I am sure. Yes, even Decker.” Maze once again became serious. “Look, if you still want her, I’m willing to share. As long as it really is sharing, not her coming first.”  
  
“Mazikeen.”  
  
He kissed her, deeply, almost desperately. Lucifer didn’t know what he had done to deserve this wonderful, marvelous woman, but he swore to himself that he would never knowingly do anything that would hurt her, ever again.  
  
“I love you. And I have vowed to honor and respect you. That means you will always come first for me.”  
  
An incandescent smile spread across his mate’s face. Lucifer had only a second to bask in it before she leaned forward and kissed him.  
  
When Maze ended the kiss and pulled back again, her smile had morphed into a smirk.  
  
“But what if I want you to come first?” She licked playfully at his clavicle.  
  
Lucifer laughed. “In that case, it will be my great pleasure to assist you in fulfilling your desires.”  
  
With these words, he wrapped his arms around her and twisted, shifting both of them until Maze lay on top of him. His demon laughed as she straddled him, feeling the incontrovertible proof of his desire.  
  
As they both began exploring the familiar terrains of the other’s body, Lucifer’s last thought before he lost himself in the task of pleasuring his mate was that it didn’t matter if they ended up doing nothing else all day. There was nothing else he’d rather be doing. Besides, this was their honeymoon. And, after all, they had all the time in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> After events in the recent episodes, I just wanted to write some happy Mazifer fluff. This is the result.
> 
> I don't know if there will be any more stories in this particular AU of mine. I definitely have some ideas, but then that is my general problem: too many ideas, not enough actual writing inspiration. :)


End file.
